


Blasters And Capture Weapons

by theamazingspidertwin



Series: TFP/ Bnha crossover au [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Autistic Bakugou Katsuki, Autistic Miko Nakadai, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Black Mina Ashido, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Languages and Linguistics, Latino Sero Hanta, Mental Health Issues, Miko Nakadai has PTSD, Multi, Obsessive Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Redemption, Slow Burn, Starscream being Starscream, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Uncanny Valley, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, idiot teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingspidertwin/pseuds/theamazingspidertwin
Summary: Miko Nakadai blazes into the entrance exams with flashing claws and fierce eyes, and Nezu is so very curious. Rafael Esquivel is intelligent, not through the by product of a Quirk such as Nezu himself, but a sort of raw, unfettered genius that is never unnoticed. And Nedzu is so very, very curious.It doesn't take much to ensure that they attend, not that they had been incapable of achieving that goal themselves
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Ratchet (Transformers), Bakusquad & Miko Nakadai, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai, Miko Nakadai & Optimus Prime, Miko Nakadai & Ratchet, Miko Nakadai/Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta/Mina Ashido, Nedzu & Miko Nakadai, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Ratchet
Series: TFP/ Bnha crossover au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933837
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Blood and Slime Shredding Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko Nakadai: Quirk- Blood letting. When ever she consumes blood, a speical slime covers her body in order to mimic the Quirk. This can last up to ten minutes on a single mouthful, but if she uses her own blood she gets tired and weak. Additionally, her Quirk makes her preferred diet of choice pretty strange, which match her elongated canines!

Miko Nakadiai was pumped as hell. It had been so damn boring, without the Bots, without the Wreckers, and explaining the complexities of an alien war to her mother was honest to gods a no go. If Doc Bot didn't ground her, her mom would, for getting involved in that type of deal in the first place. She thinks her mom is suspicious of something or another, she'd dug out one of Miko's go-bags and threw the thing away, which prompted the teen to have a meltdown, which apparently frightened her mother so bad that Ito Nakadai left any of her daughters newly gained 'odd habits' alone.

It wasn't even as if anything had changed since she'd come back to Japan, not in that way. Nothing suspicious happened, all of it was mundane and simple

Ratchet still called, Jack still video calls, Bulk still sent her messages in a chaotic amalgamation of Cybertronian and Japanese. It's funny to her, and she cackles as she references glyphs in the little pamphlets Raf and Ratchet made her, like she's not aware that Bulkhead is trying to teach her Cybertronian little by little, like he's subtle. She wonders, when she isn't trapped in the same room as her parents, if Ultra Magnus put him up to it. It seems like something Magnus would do, not that she's complaining. Cybertronian is a fun language to learn, even if speaking it is physically impossible for her species.

Miko runs her tongue over her fangs in excitement, heart pounding in her chest at the thought of the U.A. Entrance Exam, staring at the entrance to the famed school in the taxi cabs window. A chance to break the frustrating monotony since she'd came back, a chance to fight and flee and _win_. A chance to be a Wrecker, like Jackie and Bulk. This was going to be so much fucking fun, she couldn't wait. 

She steps out and passes some dude with a bird head, who's hesitating at the entrance to the school uncertainly. 

"You going in or not, dude?" She asks, and he jerks his head up, feathers ruffling and eyes going wide in surprise. There's a flicker of a shadow behind him, which Miko figures is probably his Quirk. 

"I was not aware I was blocking the path." He says neutrally, and Miko snorts. "My apologies." He adds, stepping off the pathway, and Miko wants to laugh. He's so quiet, severe and somber he reminds her of a goth-ier version of Ultra Magnus, with the proper grammar and everything. If he was as obsessed with rules, Miko would be rolling in laughter.

"It's no big, dude. See ya at the orientation. And lighten up a bit, we're applying to one of the best schools in the country, not walking to our deaths." She advises, before jogging up to the entrance to the main building. Future Hero course, Support Course and Gen Ed students milled about, and some third year Hero Course students are redirecting different students to different buildings and rooms. She sees a glimpse of what might be Raf, standing on tiptoes to address a blonde future third year, and another glance confirms that it is in fact Raf. She's delighted, and snaps a photo before sending it to him. 

"Guess who?" She sneaks up behind him and he yelps, slapping at her arm in reflex. The blonde upperclassmen laughs uproariously, blue eyes sparkling. He kind of looked like Tin-Tin, from the that one comic.

"Miko. Come on, really?" Raf whines, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Miko snickers, glancing at the upper classman. 

"Oh come on, Raffy. I just popped on over to tease you before I head over to the orientation for the first year hero course." She laughs and the third year grins at her. 

"It's always great to see some new blood in the Hero Course, especially after we were short a class last year! What's your name so we can get you the info card with your mock battle feild?" He asks, and Miko wonders what the fuck he means by they were down a class last year, but doesn't comment. 

'Miko Nakadai." She informs him and he grins again, while she privately wonders why the fuck this guy was so smiley all the time. It didn't seem forced, but it was low-key annoying as hell. 

"Awesome, you'll be going in through the south entrance. There'll be another upperclassmen there, he'll hand you the info card with your exam ground on it. You just have take the first turn on the left from the main hallway and you'll be good to go!" He points to said turn and Miko nods.

"Thanks. Later, Raffy." She waves and follows Tin-Tin's instructions, accepting the card from the quiet and seemingly shy upperclassmen who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

* * *

After sitting through a rather boring orientation, and having to mask her utter delight at it being _robots_ she had that in the bag, Miko had changed into a U.A. uniform, stretching her muscles as she warmed up. Her mind is buzzing, and there's a feral grin on her face, and she's itching to get in there and start fucking some shit up. She gets the feeling the blonde beside her is the same way, with his shifting forward and the soft crackles that echo from his palms. She glances over at him, seeing the bright and presumably powerful Quirk, and laughs to herself. His head snaps toward and a sneer crawls across his face. 

"The hell are you laughing at extra?" He growls and Miko snorts. Probably not the best way to make a good impression but whatever.

"Didn't think there was gonna be someone here as pumped for this as I am. The guy outside didn't give off the best impression." She says honestly, and he snorts. 

"Was it some green haired fuck clutching a notebook and just being creepy as hell?" He grumbles and she shakes her head.

"Some bird headed kid with a goth as hell choker. Looked like he was marching to his death." She tells him and he rolls his eyes. 

"What did the fucker not train, or some shit?" Miko low-key has to agree there, because she'd done hours upon hours of Quirk and hand to hand training, so she was pretty damn confident. 

"Maybe he can't find a decent gym? Or he's just nervous."

He's obviously about to say something, because he opens his mouth, but Present Mic (she was never gonna get over the Presentation Michael joke the Americans came up with, that shit had her in _tears_ the first time she heard it) is talking on the speaker now, so crimson and honey brown eyes turn to the gates, both narrowing in suspicion. Soon, the entire student body is rushing forward and Miko bites into her cheek, blood spilling into her mouth as she grins at the familiar burst of speed. Blondie is blasting forward, and he's yelling and Miko whoops as her claws latch around the joint of a two pointer, before she tugs and rips wires and gears out brutally. She's scrambling up the thing, and it's movements are slow and clunky, and Miko keeps her balance easily. Another spots her, and she leaps off as it swings an arm down, destroying the robot she was on and giving her an opening. She laughs, turning into a kick and aiming at the vulnerable CPU, leaping on and latching on with her claws, shredding hilariously thin plating. Hell, Vehicons held up better then this, even against the Armor.

She sees a black haired boy, who's skin is jagged and hard like stone, struggling against a one pointer and she leaps forward, shredding metal just in time to drop the thing.

"You good, man?" She laughs at his question, nodding as she runs to hunt down another robot. 

Miko's finding the things left and right, shredding and attacking and immobilizing, when she hears a rumble, and quietly wills herself to not flip the fuck out the second she looks up.

The zero pointer is HUGE, bigger then Optimus or Megatron, tank treads grinding the cement into dust beneath it. The only bot, or even something that looked vaguely like a Bot, that size that she could think of was the facsimile of Unicron that Optimus faces, at the beginning of last year. To her credit, she doesn't hesitate or run. She has a job to do. and she'll be fucked if she doesn't get the chance to do it.

Blondie seems to have the same idea, and they're moving around each other, sometimes colliding or getting in the others way, both targeting three pointers and two pointers as the clock ticks down for them both. Miko feels almost high, adrenaline pumping through her veins, and when the buzzer goes off she's so startled that she nearly jumps out her fucking skin. The ridiculous obstacle is silent and still, and Miko eyes the thing suspiciously, before reminding herself that the thing couldn't fake her out. As far as sentience was concerned, it was pretty much a drone. 

* * *

Blondie plops down next to her, and look her dead in the eyes, his own narrowed and slightly angry. He's not yelling, but his voice is loud as hell. She wonders if that's essentially his base setting, and gods, if that isn't a mood and a half

"That was damn good, Claws. Your form was good, but your guard's shitty on the right side. You should work on that shit."

Miko thinks about Arcee and Wheeljack, who always traded not quite insult, but genuine criticism after a spar. This felt the same, and she decided that this dude was going to be her friend whether he liked it or not. And what better way to befriend then to follow their examples?

"Thanks. Your mobility was solid, but I'd recommend some additional core stretches so you can twist mid air better." She says and he nods. 

"Anything in particular or are you gonna be vague as hell?" Miko considers, before shaking her head.

"Never had a fucking problem with mine, but that's cause of my mom. Fucking bridges suck ass but once you spend a few years doing them, you can pretty much bend over backward. Wouldn't start out with those, though. Might pull something."

'Tch. Fucking fair enough." 

She nods, squinting when she sees recovery Girl hurrying past a scraggly looking man with limp black hair, and points it out to Blondie

"What the heel you think happened there?" she asks and he shrugs. She catches him glancing at the slime of her Quirk, before he looks away when it crawls back into one of her cheek slits. He doesn't elaborate, and she doesn't ask.

He hands her a piece of paper before he leaves, with a phone number written down in neat hiragana

* * *

Miko's mood crashes from cloud nine, right to the Pits. her other is standing in the living room, clutching one of Miko's go-bags to her chest tightly as she talks on the phone.

"-so much. She'll be seeing you next Monday. No, I want her in sessions as soon as possible. Alright, wonderful, have a nice day."

Miko's stomach churns, anxiety making her mouth taste awful. Her mom looks at her, and she looks guilty as hell, which is something she never does, it's like pulling teeth to ever get that woman to apologize, much less look guilty at being caught. Miko grits her teeth and glares, eyes narrowed. 

"Mom, didn't you say you'd stop getting into my go-bags?" Miko challenges, crossing her arms at the older women. Ito sighs, rubbing at the bridge of her nose where her glasses made an indent. The older woman looks tired, and that fills Miko with frustration. If she was so damn tired , how does she think Miko felt, with her constantly invading her privacy all the damn time?!

"I've been concerned about you, hun. There's at least three of these things floating around the house, and it's alarming." Ito says quietly, and Miko stares at her. "I've decided to sign you up for therapy."

"That doesn't explain why you keep getting into my go-bags." Miko points out, and she's aware that's not what her mother wants to hear so it's no surprise when Ito looks frustrated.

"You shouldn't even have one of these! Much less, have one so well put together." Ito explodes, motioning wildly. "I've half a mind to sue those bastards taking care of you in the states if you're this fucked up!" She continues, effectively losing all progress she might have made.

Miko was livid, a wet, gurgling growl coming from her chest. So not only did her om think she was broken, invade her privacy, criticize something that was frankly necessary, she also insulted the bots. Miko was fucking enraged, so she didn't even hear her mom yell out when the girl turns around sharply and marches out the door, pulling out her phone to text Blondie.

;Wanna spar sometime?:

Even if Blondie didn't answer, she could still avoid her mom.


	2. I'm doing just fine, fuck you very much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite things is yeeting canon characters into minor interactions, just for shits and giggles. I often play the game, "guess how many characters I snuck in there."
> 
> Guess how many were in the past chapter

Two days later, Miko is seated in front of the therapist, who's a small lady with a butterfly tattoo on her neck and dyed black hair with blonde roots. Miko didn't know therapists were allowed to have tattoos, much less on her neck. A part of her makes a small note of the tattoo, which is all but an ID tag in a crowd. The women smiles at her, all open and friendly and Miko crosses her arms stubbornly, glaring at her through the fringe in her hair. She doesn't seem ruffled in the slightest, instead motions to a seat. 

"Do you want to sit down?" She asks, motioning to the soft sofa in the office, and the comfortable looking chair across from it. Grumbling, Miko flops down in the chair, and the women sits down across from her in the sofa. 

"How was your day so far?" She attempts small talk, and Miko shrugs. She wonders how quickly the therapist will give up and she could leave. The woman doesn't even look impatient yet. Miko didn't give her long, she had a tendency to push peoples buttons pretty quickly. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus could barely stand her at first, and even though neither were particularly patient Bots, they were both pretty thick skinned. She won them over, eventually, though.

"I'm guessing that your mother didn't give you a choice in attending therapy, then. Do you want to do something else?" The therapist asks, and Miko was tired of calling her the therapist- it filled her mind too much, pressed against the edge of her tongue-, so 'the therapist' was now 'Wings'. She glances up at the woman curiously.

"Like what?" Miko asks skeptically, very aware that Wings was just trying to get her to open up and relax a bit. (She remembers, after Fowler comes back delirious and in pain, after she and Raf and Jack are kidnapped, googling interrogation tactics, with the thought of unwillingly betraying Bulk and the Wreckers in the back of her head, guilt tearing into her more then KO's claws ever had.)

"Well, we've got a few sketchbooks, some Jenga blocks, a few stim toys, and a couple of books back there." Wings motions to the corner, where a bookshelf is overflowing with a bunch of items, spilling over the shelves half haphazardly and Miko has to fight a grin. She did love drawing, even if the tactic is painfully obvious. She gets up and grabs a sketchbook from the shelf, grabbing a few colors at random for a writing challenge she'd been doing for a bit.

"Interesting color palate there." Wings comments and Miko glances down at the colored pencils. She internally groans at the myriad of colors that are not at all compatible. 

"I'm doing it for an art challenge." She grumbles, plucking the warm red-orange color that reminds her of Ratchets paintjob and using broad strokes to fill the page, each end tapering off like slashes. She starts carefully outlining each slash in the dark blue, followed by the teal. The beige would probably be used as filler, to make the contrasting colors pop more.

"I used to do those, I was so bad at them." Wings says with a slight laugh. "Inktober used to drive me up the wall, I could never finish the prompt in time." 

" Yeah. Deadlines are annoying." Miko is going to make damn sure Wings get the _bare minimum_ of interaction, or so help her. Wings doesn't seem to notice or care, and Miko shifts, hissing slightly in frustration when her hand slips and there's now a teal line running down the page. It looks so damn ugly that Miko's tempted to shred the paper in her claws, watch it flutter to the floor like that confetti she had to vacuum out of Bulkheads cab one time, when he'd transformed and the bag had popped all over his seat. Miko had felt terrible, but Jackie had been laughing up a storm, and Bee had a field day.

The memory brings a slight smile to her face and she huffs, setting down the colored pencils and paper and crossing her arms, curling up in the chair and resting her head on the cushion, and she can see the door handle in the corner of her eye.

"You can take a nap if you want." Wings offers, and Miko snorts in surprise. 

"Didn't know you could do that." Miko was almost one hundred percent sure you weren't supposed to sleep during therapy sessions, but she wouldn't know, she's never done it before. Therapy, not sleep. Although her sleep had been sporadic for a while now, what with her jolting awake at every slight noise. It was irritating and frustrating and made her grouchy as hell the next day.

"You can. Typically you don't, but something tells me we aren't getting too far into our session this time." 

Miko nods, settling into the chair a bit more, letting her eyes close just a bit. She can hear Wings writing things down, pen scratching on paper, and while she doesn't mind the background noise, she could do without it. At least she wasn't typing. The click-clack sounds that made were annoying as hell, and set Miko's teeth on edge every time. Even when Ratchet and Raf typed on their computers it got on her nerves, and that was their _job_. Their literal, whole ass job on Team Prime.

She doesn't sleep, just lies there with her eyes closed and her mind racing.

* * *

Later, she and Blondie are walking in the quiet woods behind his house, and Miko is honestly impressed he can walk almost as quietly as she can, and he didn't even seem to be trying either. Both of them have their go bags, and the weight of the Apex Armor is a heavy, reassuring thing, but Miko doesn't think either of them were going to need to jet anywhere tonight. But it never hurt to be safe. Miko would bring hers to school if the several knives in it weren't illegal as all hell. The parachute clips and big rings and oddly sharp letter openers she kept hidden in her bag were all legal on school property, and any private property really. -The bone knife and utility knife weren't but they were hidden, so it was fine-

Blondie leads her through a well worn path, and maybe it's an animal route or a path for little bitties, because she nearly slaps herself in the face with foliage a few times, and she hears Blondie - Katsuki Bakugou, technically, she'd heard his mother shriek it at him and he'd shrieked right back- make a slight chuffing noise in front of her, not quite a laugh, not quite a snort and if he wasn't carrying precious cargo, she might have pulled back a branch just a bit so it hit him lightly. 

When she pushes aside some brush, she sees a clearing with a little creek cutting through it, an old, rotting log going across. Blondie plops down on the log like it's nothing and drops his bag on the bank and Miko sits down next to him warily, listening for any creaking or sign the wood would give. She finds none and grins. 

"Grab my bag, let's get this shit over with." Blondie grumbles, and Miko snatches it, passing him the bag and taking the white package with her name on it when he passes it to her, a wide grin of excitement on her face. 

"So you wanna go first or should I?" She asks, claws itching to tear up the white plastic, and rolls his eyes They're very pretty eyes, all crimson and bright.

"You first, idiot. I already know I'm getting in." She tears apart the package to reveal a small disk, glass and metal and a great deal of intricate circuitry under the lens. Jackie and Raf would probably love to tear it apart, see how the thing ticked. 

_"Hello, I am here! As a projection!"_ All Mights wide grinning face is projected in front of her, and the holograph is washed out a bit by the sun, the colors faded and barely visible. 

_"I have very good news, Young Nakadai. Based off of your written exam and practical exam points, you have qualified to attend U.A High school. Your heroic attitude and unwillingness to admit defeat led to you receiving a grand total of sixty two villain points, and an additional three Rescue points for your brave intervention on another prospective students' behalf, which places you in fifth place, followed by Itsuka Kendo. I look forward to working with you, Hero!"_ All might disappears and it's silent for a moment. There's pride swelling in Miko's chest, and she makes a note to message Bulkhead he results, and she grins when she thinks about how fucking proud he's going to be. 

"The fuck were rescue points?" Bakugou mutters to himself and Miko kind of has the same question, and she shrugs.

"Open yours already. I wanna see your score." She orders and he scoffs, but opens the package anyway.

They don't have to go anywhere for a while, and right now, Miko thinks this is one of the best days of her life.


	3. There's a thing called boundaries, greenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko meets Midoriya Izuku
> 
> it leads to some complications.
> 
> Alternatively called, where the Deku stans come for my FuCkInG bOnEs
> 
> Also, Blasian Mina for the win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my amazing girlfriend who helped me develop this story
> 
> Babes, you're awesome and I adore you

Stepping into Class1-A (and it's funny how tall the entrance is, too tall for any human without a gigantification Quirk but just small enough that Optimus would have to stoop a bit to enter and the mental image makes Miko laugh a bit ), Miko reels from the sudden influx of noise and voices, and Miko can see Blondie being lectured by a blue haired boy, who reminds Miko of Magnus as he talks about respect and rules, and slag like that. His arms chop into the air to emphasis every word, and Miko is kind of glad that Magnus doesn't do that. The blue haired fuck just doesn't seem to leave Blondie alone, and she drops her bag on the desk, ready to walk over there and tell him to shut the fuck up, when he turns away and begins talking to two figures in the doorway.

Miko slinks up nest to Blondie, glancing at his tense shoulders begin to relax slightly, and hums when he glances at her. 

"So what was that about?" She asks. " 'Cause he didn't seem to be leaving you the fuck alone."

Blondie rolls his eyes in frustration, sitting forward and slipping his feet off the desk, and Miko notes that he doesn't have a tie, and she wonders why, because he seemed to be the type to have a well fitted uniform, rather then loose and baggy. He always lectured her on being "presentable". Or at least, not a complete fashion disaster. Maybe it was for a better range of movement, like her. Probably for a better range of movement, now that she thought about it. He was practical like that.

"Asshole seemed to think he was the teacher or some shit. Rich kid syndrome basically." He grumbles and Miko winces slightly.

"Lemme guess, private academy brat?" She laughs lightly when he nods.

"Somei Academy." Of all schools Miko had been expecting, it hadn't been _that_ one. They were notoriously picky, and their attendants tended to almost always be upper class, politicions kids, that sort of deal. All of which tended to not go the Hero route, since they typically had things already set up, an inheritance, or a company, or a really _big_ allowance for later in life. Why risk your life when you could just live comfortably always seemed to be their argument

"Didn't expect that." She remarks lightly and he shrugs a bit in agreement, before _something_ seems to catch his attention, his entire demeanor flipping like a switch. A mean sneer bared sharp teeth, shoulders taunt and bunched, leg jittering up and down just a bit with contained energy. It's not fear, Miko doesn't think, but it is wariness and barely restrained rage that has her pivoting on her heel to trace his gaze, eyes landing on a tiny green haired kid with freckled and wide green eyes. Miko might have liked he fuck, if she hadn't seen Blondie's reaction, something that sends little red flags popping up.

" _Of course_ that green haired fuck got the same class as me, the fuck." He growls out and Miko notes the tone. It reminds her of Wheeljack when Magnus first arrived, full of derision and dislike. She'd doesn't think Blondie would use that tone without a reason. 

"Who is he?" She asks, eyeing the green haired little fuck herself. She can see the faint outline of muscles through the uniform that hangs loosely, a sort of barely restrained strength that she didn't like at all. He flounders around, waving his arms frantically as his face turns red, and she turns back to Blondie, who just looks frustrated and tired beyond belief.

"Fucking Deku. I ever tell you about the fuck?" He grumbles and she shakes her head. "He's the stalking, muttering asshole with the notebooks." 

He suddenly snarls a bit to himself, and Miko wonders what the _fuck_ Deku did that Bakugou is this pissed off by his presence, before she latches onto the notebooks comment mentally. That was a worrying thing, and there was a possibility that he was just a fucking stalker, although she'd yet to figure out how bad the level of stalking would be. Still, the thought was worrying.

"It's not as though the fuck ever _worked_ for it, he never trained, or learned Quirk laws, or any of the shit he'd need to even become a fucking Pro. And he couldn't slide by with a string ass Quirk or some shit like that." He's about to go on, but their Sensei's voice cuts through the room, and he cuts himself off.

* * *

Miko is torn between liking her new teacher for being proactive, and absolutely despising him because it's _hot as fuck all_. Muggy, too, as Japan tends to be, and Miko can taste the moisture in the air, even though the sun is out. Sweat is pooling on the base of her neck and she glares at Blondie, who reeks of a heady mix of caramel and burnt sugar. Nitroglycerin smells great, even if it was toxic as fuck and annoying to neutralize. Every now and then, Blondie will detonate his palms a bit, excess sweat being burned away.

"Wonder if anyone ever fucking likes this type of weather." She huffs, wiping the sweat away in disgust. The uniform is itchy and hot, and Miko wants to rip out of her skin, shred it with claws. Every noise is suddenly so _fucking loud_ and she winces when she hears someone yell something, and the sound of Sensei's voice. 

Expelled.

Whoever is last would be expelled. It explained the "new blood' comment with the third year, and filled Miko with just enough dread that she's totally fine reopening the barely healed wound on the inside of her cheek to win. She makes a note to start carrying her uncles blood, since he had a relatively versatile water manipulation Quirk. He couldn't manipulate anything over five liters, and it already had to be in liquid form, but a water bottle and some creative thinking could do the trick.

Soon, Miko is lined up at the starting line for the long jump, and she bites into her cheek, blood filling her mouth, sliding free in a red viscous liquid to cover her nails to grow into claws Heady strength floods her muscles, and she takes off at the mark, leaping from the board and landing. She clears at _barely_ _two meters,_ nearly going on three, and she frowns a bit. That was not nearly what she'd been going for, and she knew her Quirk could do better. She had to focus, now. She wasn't going to fuck her shit up because her head felt weird, or her senses felt strange, not a fucking chance. No way in hell.

She blazes through the sprinting section, and does amazing on the mile run. The agility courses feel _natural_ to her, after having to rely on agility and skill to keep her from being stepped on or shot by Cons. She similarly excels at the climbing course, hardened blood claws digging into the wood as she scrambles up. The only one that matches her scores roughly were the frog-like girl, the boy with a tail Quirk, and Blondie. 

Biting into her cheek to stave off nausea for the ball throw, she finally, _finally_ gets to take a break before the next test, and she leans on Blondie, who shifts a bit but lets her. 

"The fuck's got you so fucked up?" He asks and she sighs, wincing at the noise right after. She can't whisper her answer, he wouldn't be able to hear it, but she could sign, thank fuck.

" _Quirk's not meant for long term use like this, even if I keep turning it on and off. Not running off my blood like this at least."_ For a second her fingers stutter over each other, the signs still unfamiliar to her. They're difficult to remember, overlapping a bit and she winces before adding.

_"Doesn't help that my senses get stronger when I use it. Your Quirk smells STRONG."_ He snorts when she exaggerates the sign to throw in a bit of humor. 

"Got it. Well, I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut, Claws. Although, you typically are the one chattering away." He needles a bit, and she swats at him halfheartedly. He gives a slight warning grumble and she lifts her eyes to watch the next ball throw. They still had sit ups and the sidestep to do, which made no sense, but whatever she supposed. She wasn't the teacher. 

Greenie steps up to bat, and Sensei makes it clear they don't have all day when he seems to spend forever overthinking that crap. At one point,Greenie throws the ball, and it falls flat, barely even ten meters away. Miko grimaces at the unimpressive score. Sensei, for whatever reason, lets him try again. And _holy shit._

So much shit happens at once that Miko takes a second to wrap her head around it. Air pressure created by the use of his Quirk washes over them, and Greenie turns to Sensei, tears in his eyes as he clenches his hand into a fist. And did he break his finger to use his Quirk? Who does that? That made no sense. How did he even get into the Hero course, with a powerful but uncontrolled Quirk? It's ridiculous and strange, and makes no sense

Blondie launches himself forward with a yell, snarling, and their teachers scarf wraps around him, pulling him away from Greenie, almost effortlessly. Miko feels dread curdle in her stomach. He hadn't even needed to move from his spot to interfere, and drag him away. She's not sure how she feels about that.

* * *

After, Blondie is seething as the entire class rest in their homeroom, waiting on the bell for the next class. Part of Miko wants to know _why he lied that Deku didn't have a strong Quirk_ , and a part wants to help her obviously pissed off friend cool down a bit before the next class. He makes her decision for her.

"He said he was Quirkless our entire fucking lives." He growls, ignoring their sleeping teacher as he drops his bag next to her desk. His jaw is clenched in rage, and it takes a second for that statement to set in with Miko, and when it does, she's a mixture of astonished and pissed off. That meant that he'd been _lying for years_ to Blondie, who looks absolutely enraged, justifiably.

"The fuck used it as an excuse to follow me around, all the fucking time. For his creepy ass journals, and his stupid damn notes. Said that he liked to study Quirks. since he was Quirkless, and they fascinated him." He growls, and his hands spark on her desk, scorching it.

"That's so _fucked_ , dude. What the hell." She breathes out, and Blondie's eyes widen just a fraction. "You're entire lives? How long have you two-"

"Since we were four." He cuts in and Miko blinks. That's a long fucking time. Ten years, in fact.

"And the journals?" She asks nervously, hating the guarded look in Blondie's eyes. "He likes to study Quirks." He spits the word like it burns his lips, and Miko's stomach twists just a bit. "And he never knows when to quit. He doesn't stop at just basic shit, he measure any information he can gets his hands on. Fucking nerd analyzes shit down to chemical composition." He growls and the bell shrieks, startling the both of them and their classmates, who are scrambling to gather their things, a blonde with a lightning bolt streak in his hair looking particularly frazzled. Blondie looks tired as hell. "Don't give the damn nerd an _inch_ or the fuck will start asking for a mile." He orders, and Miko nods. Her old best friend, before Jasper, was like that. 

"We need to go." He says, and waits by the door as she gets her things.

* * *

Miko can't find Blondie, and she stares into the bustling cafeteria, chewing her lip between her teeth. She sees her classmates, all scattered throughout the cafeteria, and eventually she sets her tray down in an empty booth and drops her bookbag next to her. It's loud as fuck all, and where as normally that wouldn't bother her, she can hardly tolerate it now. She chews silently on her rice, tired and stewing and angry. 

"Hey, are you okay? You look exhausted!" A cheerful voice chimes not too far away, and Miko turns. It's the pink skinned girl from her class, with horns and even pinker curly hair that defied gravity. Her golden eyes are fixed on Miko, and there's a red haired boy next to her that looks vaguely familiar. Miko blinks tiredly.

"Yeah, my dude, I'm just tired. I have sensory issues and I stretched my Quirk too far." There's a sympathetic pout on the other girls face, and she slides into the booth across from Miko. 

"Ugh, that's a mood. Apparently, they're just letting that one kid out of the nurse, even with Recovery Girl's help. I can't believe he broke his finger!" She says emphatically, and the red head (who's hair is styles up in horns, which is _hilarious_ ) sits down next to Miko.

Miko learns their names are Mina Ashido and Kirishima Eijiro.

* * *

Miko's only half paying attention to the students in front, but snaps to attention when Blondie stiffens beside her, and of fucking course it's Deku. Greenie has to be aware of Miko's glare, because he meets her eyes and pales, just a little bit. Present Mic, bless his soul, prompts Greenie on.

"My name's Midoriya Izuku, I'm fifteen. UH, my Quirk is called Strength Enhancement but it came in late." He rubs at the back of his neck, a nervous ball of energy, and Miko just want him to hurry up so she can get her part of the project over and be done with it, god. 

"I have a single mom, and i like to analyze Quirks!" 

Miko can't pass this opportunity up, there's no way, not when she heard Blondie give a soft growl at that.

"Whose Quirks do you analyze?" Greenie blinks in surprise, and Blondie glares at her.

"Uh, random Quirks. Possible drawbacks, affects on the body,..." He's about to continue on, and Mic looks interested slightly. Miko tacks on.

"But no one you know, right? Especially without their knowledge?" She looks him dead in the eyes as she says this, and is disappointed when he shakes his head nervously, swallowing a few times. 

"No! I mean, I have had to talk Kacchan into it a few times....." He divulges into unintelligible mumbles, but the simplicity of the phrase enrages her beyond belief. It's almost as though he didn't _get_ that he was making Blondie uncomfortable, or that it was just wrong.

"If you have to talk them into it, don't analyze their Quirk." She snaps angrily, narrowing her eyes at him. "That's rude as fuck and an invasion of privacy." She continues and Greenie pales a bit at the increased aggression. Good, maybe some increased aggression would get through to the little fuck.

She can feel the others staring at her, especially Mina and Kirishima. They advert their eyes, and she sighs in disappointment.

* * *

Miko feels very smug when she shreds the notebook in her claws, after Greenie accidentally left them unattended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya: *exists*  
> Miko: I suddenly feel the need to Be As Aggressive As I Possibly Can  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Miko: *goes tf after Deku*  
> Class 1-A: ?!?!??!?!??! was that necessary?!?!?!?  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Miko: I've only known Blondie for a week, but if anything happened to him, I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself.  
> \----------------------------------------  
> canon!Aizawa: unfortunately, Mineta is bit of a pervert and refuses to listen to reason.  
> BaCW!Aizawa: Miko has murdered someone. Like, whole ass murder  
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Miko: I am very honest  
> Miko: I do things without asking, and when questions, admit I did those things.


	4. a good night's sleep is a bitch to get, but at least the blond at school is kinda cute, in a idiotic way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko has a chat with Optimus.
> 
> Oh, and all the other shit going on at her school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random side note- I've always thought that blood Quirks would probably lead to a change in appetite and sensory information. For example, a person with a blood Quirk could sniff out blood borne disease, blood type, changes from the Quirk in the other person, sex, and maybe hormone changes based off sensitivity.  
> Miko, for example, has a sensitive enough nose to sniff a person out and scent track them if she relatively not in a crowded area, but she couldn't pick up on say, hormone changes and emotion.  
> It might also explain Toga's obsession with blood. If a Quirk is compatible with their own Quirk, which for Toga they all are, it could influence things physiologically

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Miko's wrapped in darkness, the air stale and heavy as she breathes. Sweat is trickling down the back of her neck and she hears a groan of metal, and she knows that Bulk's arms are shaking, and that at any second, his grip could give and bury them both. She hears the pounding of a rock on metal, desperate yells that sound somewhat like her voice, but is so hoarse it could be anyone's. Her throat aches, dust gathered up against her vocal chords, and she coughs, the sound masking the hums and whirs of a massive mining drill._

_Light pierces the darkness, and she turns, expecting Starscream, only to cringe when a red band of light is the only distinguishing feature of the hulking figure, it's armor jagged and misshapen, mimicking an insects carapace. She sprints forward, only to slam into glass that hadn't been there before, her shoulder aching as she bounced off. She screams to warn Bulk, but the sound echoes in her ears awfully, trapped by glass and metal. There's a horrible, awful, toxic green glow around him and he groans in pain, optics closed tight in concentration. Hardshell raises his servo, and she can see brutal, vicious claws about to tear into her Guardians spark casing, rip through plating and proto metal._

_She screams, and she's weightless in glass and metal as the ground rushes toward her._

Miko slams into the ground, tangled in sheets, and she pants, her shoulder aching and throbbing. She can barely breathe, and her throat is hoarse, and there are hot tears in her eyes that she blinks away. There's bloodstains in her sheets from her Quirk, the iron-y tang in her mouth. She thanks every god she can think of that her mother's not home, she'd freak the fuck out if she saw Miko crumpled up on the ground like this, with blood stained and sweaty sheets. Plus, she's pretty sure that it was loud as hell when she'd fallen out of bed.

She gropes blindly through the darkness of her room, feeling for the light switch of her lamp, and her fingers close around the comm link Ratchet had given her and the others after the Cons first nabbed them. She flicks it on, and runs her claws over the distress button slowly, a soft sigh escaping. For whatever fucking reason, having that option was reassuring as all hell. The comm latches onto one of it's set frequency's and Miko's heart lurches when the static cuts off.

 _"Hello?"_ Too late to back out now, that was Optimus, and it's not like she could just ghost Optimus Prime. He'd freak out and call Ratchet. Or, as close as he could get to freaking out she guesses. He'd 'grow concerned'. 

"Hey, OP." Her voice sound like she gargled screws, fucking hell. Maybe she could play this off. "Just calling to talk." 

_"I beleive it's rather late at night for that, Brightflame. It's nearly three o'clock at night in Japan, is it not?."_ He says gently, and her stomach flops painfully. It had been too long since she heard her given name spoken aloud, something that she'd earned when she first stepped up to bat for her Guardian, and he'd chosen to give her the designation. She didn't realize how comforting it was to hear someone say that name, someone who was family. 

(When Bulk had first given her the name, she had been confused, and he explained the significance of their names. Ratchet was a medic, a tool to heal, so he was Ratchet. Bumblebee was a scout, not yet a warrior, but he chose that name to reclaim the trauma he had suffered at the hands of Megatron. Optimus was a Prime, of course, but he'd been an archivist named Orion, like the hunter in the sky. Cliffjumper, before Starscream had killed him, had been fun and feirce and wild. So she was Brightflame, and she was gonna wear that name like a badge of honor whenever she could. Jack was Astrorunner and Raf was Sidewire, and both names fit them so well, she was glad they got them.)

"Just wanted to check up on everyone." Her voice sounds small, and tired. Optimus doesn't say anything for a moment, and the sound of her own breathing in the darkness of her room starts picking up, echoing in her ears weirdly, before his words cut through the haze.

_"Everyone is alright, Brightflame."_ He soothes, and she sighs in relief. _"Bulkhead has been much help in construction here on Cybertron, as well as helping the younger bots adjust. Wheeljack has been doing us a great service by monitoring the spacebridge, although he regularly complains of how dull the task is. Ultra Magnus has had his servos full dealing with paperwork. Everyone is busy, and it is a hard task to repair a planet, but they are safe and well."_

"That's good. I was... I was freaking out a bit." She admits, beginning the slow process of getting out of the sheets. Crumpling them into a ball, she chucks them in the general direction of where her laundry bin was, and cringes when she knocked something off the shelf. She'd clean that up later, she didn't feel like moving quite yet, even though she could feel bruises blooming on her shoulder from when she's fallen on the floor.

_"May I ask what caused your worry, or would you rather not talk about the subject?"_ She's almost one hundred percent sure he already knows the answer, judging by the gentle tone of voice. But then again, this was Optimus, and he always seemed to have the answers. It's just something that felt like an integral fact.

"I had a nightmare." She whispers, and wipes at the tears on her face. Breath hitching in her chest, she sniffles and it sounds too close to a sob for her liking. She needed to get her shit together, right the fuck now, preferably. 

"I was back in the mine, but it was Hardshell there, not.... " Another choked off sob in her throat, and she wipes at her face angrily. Of fucking course she'd have a meltdown on the comm with Optimus on the other end of the line.

"....not Starscream. Bulk was holding up the boulders from caving in. I don't..." A sniffle, and she can hear the soft hum of Optimus's systems over the comm. Her voice trembles a bit, and it's humiliating. 

"I don't get why I'm having nightmares _now_ of all times. Like, yeah, I get that it was probably a fucked up situation, but why now? Why after everything's calmed down?" She fells like there's something wrong with her, like she's weak and incapable and making something out of nothing. She hates it, and the feeling gnaws at her stomach lining.

_"Sometimes, when you fight every day, you are far too exhausted after to dream."_ Optimus rumbles softly, and Miko stands a bit, crawling into her bed and pulling up the fluffy comforter. The weight is reassuring, and she sniffled a bit. Deep, heavy breaths to relieve the tension in her chest, that twists angrily as he speaks. 

_"And often, during peacetime, the nightmare's catch up, and you are left reeling. And it is..."_ He seemed to hesitate, picking the words carefully. " _And it is entirely unpleasant. I cannot keep count of the times Ratchet had woken me from a fitful recharge."_

Miko rests her head on her pillow, blinking in surprise. She had never thought that Optimus had nightmare, but somehow, that knowledge made him a little less unreachable, and a bit more like Jackie and Bulk. 

"I guess." She feels like the response isn't quite what OP was looking for and rushes to clarify, or elaborate, or whatever it is running through her head because right now, she didn't even know. "It's just absolute shit. I keep thinking about them, sometimes, all the times I could've done more but didn't or all the times I couldn't do anything, or when Bulk lost his memories, and I just felt..." She chokes out a sob, and it's like a dam has broken. Awful, ugly cries are torn from her throat, and Miko wants to grab them and force them to _stop._ It's a different kind of weakness, but weakness all the same, and it's such bullshit that it pisses her off even as it stabs at her heart. "I felt so weak." She chokes out, wiping at her eyes. 

_"Brightflame."_ Optimus's voice cuts through the silence on the other end of the comm, and it's heavy with a weird sort of conviction that she had heard from him when talking to Jack, after he went to Cybertron, after Jack gave OP the new Matrix. Never at her, not personally. _"You are not weak, never could you be weak. Your very name is a testament to your strength, a flame cannot be bright without strength."_

 _"Please, never doubt how strong you are. You have faced countless terrible situations, many of which have left you with scars both physical and mental, and have kept your passion for life, even as you survived every encounter. You have done everything to aid us, saving our lives on more then one occasion. You have done so, so much."_ Miko heaves a sob, and it hurts, but the good kind, like letting an infection out of a wound. Like her heart was swollen and red, and just now started draining the pressure.

"Can you stay on the line?" She chokes out, curling the blanket tighter around herself, and trying to imagine it as the heavy warmth of a servo. She might get a weighted blanket later.

_"Of course."_ He does, even when Miko can hear other Bots shuffling around him, speaking too. A ugly little part of her feels guilty for taking up his time, but she shoves that down brutally. Optimus wouldn't offer if he wasn't okay with it. And being on Team Prime gave Miko Nightmare Rights ™. She gets to rest a bit, damn it. She'll pay it forward later, probably by bugging him into taking a break. She had done it enough with Ratchet and Mags, there was no way he was any stubborner then the both of them combined

Eventually, the sobs and sniffles disappear completely and tiredness washes over her. She falls asleep with ugly tears on her face, but feeling better then when she woke up.

* * *

Miko Nakadai was going to beat Blondie's ass. Followed by All Might, and Deku, and the brown haired chick that Deku was talking to. She was practically vibrating in rage, and she can see the other members of Class 1-A eyeing her weirdly, and her partner - Blondie called her Ponytail, so Miko had to call her something else, she couldn't just _steal_ a nickname- edged away from her, wary and tense. 

And shit, Miko had been excited for the mock battle! It had sounded like a fun exercise to work with her Quirk, get her blood pumping! She wanted to kick ass and take names, and All Might had essentially given her a free pass to do exactly that. Looking back, she can see why that was a bad idea on his part, since nearly all of them have had minimal Quirk training and minimal hand to hand. Not to mention that Midoriya had absolutely destroyed a whole ass building, but only after Blondie had blown a large enough hole in the side of it to completely demolish a whole ass wall. Miko doesn't want to think about what could have happened if the building had collapsed.

"It wasn't very hero like of Bakugou to go after Midoriya like that. He really screwed him up." Kirishima comments, and Miko clenches her jaw, before forcing it to relax. They didn't have the same amount of context that she did.

"They probably had some issues to work out, dude. I was more freaked about the building." She responds, hooking her thumbs on the grey utility belt before wrinkling her nose. "And Midoriya's bones. This is the second time he's broken them, there's going to _have_ to be some kind of permanent damage sooner or later." 

"The third time, mon ami. I recall seeing him falling from the sky with broken limbs during the entrance exam." A new voice pipes up next to the two of them, and Miko turns to see the French exchange student, who's hero costume is so painfully extravagant it actually kind of hurts Miko's eyes. Twenty points for creativity, but good god, minus ten for impracticality. Also, in her personal opinion, those glasses aren't shit. He's also causally looking into a whole ass different direction then them, but whatever.

Kirishima winces, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yeah, his Quirk is powerful, but the blowback is really gonna screw him over if he doesn't do something about that." 

"Now, can anyone tell me the MVP of that match?" All Might booms from the front of the class, and Miko starts in surprise. Her partner give a succint and accurate portrayal of the events, and Miko has to agree on more then a few more points. iida did do a good job protecting the fake nuke, after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them both by yourself?" Miko's partner is competent and smart, and the pink haired teen was glad she didn't get stuck with either an idiot or an asshole. Momo Yaoyorozu is a good strategist, they bounced ideas off where to move and hide the bomb, as well as agreed to have her play a defensive game while Miko played an offensive one, hunting down the two 'heroes' while she guarded the 'bomb'.

"It's not like it's some one on one PvP type deal, dude. I just have to keep them occupied for the time limit." She stretches, appreciating the shift of the synthetic suit under her armor, which allowed her a full range of motion. 

"Plus,it's not like I can't track them. i have the comms to warn you if they're headed in the right direction." She says, slipping out of the room and humming in appreciation when she hears Red set up the barricade the second she leaves.

Inhaling deeply, she catches the whiff of ozone-male-teenage-good-blood and grease-female-teenage-bad-blood, while she tries to stop her Quirk from activating and her jaw from unhinging. A strong whiff of the girls scent pushed the urge back, instantly killing any appeal that the dudes blood was causing. Miko would have to take her out first, using either the capture tape or trapping her, since there was no way she didn't have a long range Quirk. She smelled straight up _foul_ , it was the absolute worst.

Miko drops into a crouch, slipping through the doors to the third floor, sniffing again. A little to the left, a little forward, and she grins, sharp and mean. Peeking around a corner, she sees the two talking quietly, the girl causally twirling the earlobe jack around her finger. Miko charges forward.

The girl turns around just in time to catch a brutal kick to the chest, and she drops, wheezing a bit. She'd be down for a little bit, long enough that Miko could focus on Ozone.

"Oh shit!" Ozone yelps,lightning sparking off his skin into the air around him. Miko leaps to the side when some of it leaps toward her, from one conductor to the other, and falls back a bit, before glancing at the spot where the girl had fallen. She was up now, and the earphone jack was plugged into an amp in her leg. Shit, that couldn't be good. 

Sound rattles the walls, a loud, thudding heartbeat and Miko snarls, hands raising to cover her ears. A moment of focus, and her Quirk was covering her ears, muffling the assault. She rushes again, and Loudass dodges to the side, but Miko twists and catches her wrist, pivoting on her heel and flipping her momentum, effectively throwing her into the wall. Ozone rushes forward in a sloppy lunge, and Miko throws her self to the side, cussing when she trips a bit. Loudass _grabs her fucking ankle_ and Miko can see the capture tape in her other hand. She goes down and rolls back up, and she can feel the buzz in the air around Ozone, an ache in the back of her teeth. Loudass is back up, and lunges, and both her and Miko are on the ground. Miko tries to roll away, but her grip is like a vice. Ozone hangs back, worry on his expression.

"Damn it Kaminari, help me." Loudass hissed and Kaminari has an offended expression.

"I'm sorry, do you want to get tazed?" He shoots back and Miko grunts when Loudass drives her fist into Mikos stomach. 

"I don't think anyone wants to get tazed." Miko jokes, swiping at Loudass with her claws, who jerks back on instinct. Miko takes advantage of the shift in weight, lifting her hips and switching their positions, pinning Loudass down, hips straddling her waist as she pinned her hands and fumbled for the capture tape. It's quickly werapped around Loudass's wrist.

_"Young Jirou is out! Good job, Young Nakadai."_ The second All Might voice chimes through the comm, Miko is lunging at Kaminari, who jerks back with a yelp.

"Listen I'm not going to complain about being pinned under a pretty girl but this is a little excessive!" He twists, before lunging at Miko, who leaps out of the way just in time. 

"Bold of you to assume I'd just be pinning you." She shoots back and hears a distressed noise from All Might over the comm. The look of absolute humiliation on Kaminari's face is a whole ass mood, Miko kinda wants to sink through the floor and die a little bit. At least Blondie didn't hear that, she'd die of embarrassment. Kaminari lunges forward and pain explodes across her body, and shit, she got distracted, didn't she?

* * *

They end up winning, Miko blacked out in a hallway next to Loudass, Momo pulling the rest of the team through, and successfully beating back Kaminari. The traps barrier definitely helped. Momo was voted MVP (as she should) and Miko passed the tests. 

Currently, she was reluctantly awake in the nurses office, Midoriya passed out in the bed next to her as she sips on a massive foam cup full of blood. She'd been feeling slightly anemic from Quirk overuse (specifically from her own blood, her Quirk always did that shit, drained her and tired her out and, _ugh,_ it drove her up a damn wall) so Recovery Girl had shoved the cup full of cool-warm-fire-male-blood in her hands, and she was now enjoying the taste of it on her tongue. It's vaguely familiar, but fuck if Miko could point out why.

"-three students in the infirmary, one that's already been reported for bullying and is this close to-" Miko catches a whiff of gone-male-old-blood and it takes her a second to realize it's Aizawa senseii. She can't really focus on the words, he's out in the hall, but Miko sniffs again and nearly recoils in alarm. Whoever was next to him smelt _awful_ , and it felt violently wrong. She couldn't smell their blood, or sex, or age, only quirk-old-quirk-new-quirk-gone. She has to bury her nose in the cup, head spinning and stomach twisting with nausea, like having to smell coffee after smelling a particularly rancid mixture of rotting fish and skunks ass. 

Both All Might and Aizawa step into the room, and _holy shit_ Aizawa looks exhausted, more so then he did on the first day of school. The sharp glare he gives her makes her wilt a bit, even if it has nothing on the patented Look Of Disapproval ™ that Ultra Magnus, and occasionally Optimus if he was mega pissed off, could pull of. Somehow, she's almost sure the last word in the sentence she overheard was going to be expulsion. Great, barely two days in and she already fucked it up.

"Has Recovery Girl cleared you to go to class yet?" Aizawa says dully, and Miko nods, taking another big gulp of blood. "Good. Your uniform is in the restroom, change into that from your hero costume.." He orders and Miko complies without a quip or remark.

The armor took forever to take off and pack away, and Miko carefully wipes away flecks of hardened slime and blood, before grabbing a polishing rag a wiping down the metal real quick so it didn't rust and turn to scrap. She's out and dressed (and armed, but no one needed to know about that) in ten minutes.

"Sorry, the armor has a lot of components, so it takes a hot second to take on and off." She explains, and All Might nods. 

"Of course, Young Nakadai! Although, myself and Aizawa need to talk to you for a few minutes before you go back to class." He booms, and Miko marvels as to how the _hell_ Midoriya didn't wake up. All Might was loud as hell, not in the way Bakugou was, but that his presence (and his scent, _oh gods his scent_ ) filling the room and stealing all the attention and directing it to himself. 

"Grab your bag." Aizawa orders, and Miko swings her bag over her shoulder, grabbing the clunky case and following the two adults into a quietly lit office, where thers a desk and two chairs, a small couch tucked into the far corner. Miko is torn between sitting closest to the singular door (it's not like either of them couldn't totally rock her shit before she got away, Aizawa had his capture scarf-weapon-thing, and All Might was fast as hell) and if she hesitates before sitting herself as far as she could from the both of them, they don't say anything.

She snorts quietly to herself when All Might sits down, completely dwarfing the chair he sat in, and it brings to mind the comical image of Optimus Prime trying to sit on a chair designed for mini bots, and holy shit that's hilarious. Aizawa sits across from her, and rubs at his eyes tiredly, glaring at her and All Might interchangeably.

"I've been your classes homeroom teacher for less then two days." He says bluntly, looking her in the eye. "And in those two days, their have been more injuries then any of my previous classes had gotten during the first nine weeks." Miko feels like he's venting more then anything at this point, but it was partially entertaining, to be honest. "And, already, a bullying report on destruction of property and harassment." 

Of fucking course there was. Miko is internally groaning as Aizawa leans forward, folding his hands together and looking at her sternly. "So don't waste either of our times and try to lie, I'm very, very close to expelling you now." He says bluntly, and Miko swipes her tongue across her teeth nervously. It didn't feel like an empty threat, like he was faking, and it made her feel both frustrated and defensive. 

"Midoriya's a stalker." She blurts, fist clenched under the table. 

"He really likes Quirks, and he never listens to boundaries, and I read the journal after Blondie tole me about them and on his page, there were references to other, older pages that were in the previous ones. I was gonna turn it in but-" Aizawa leans back, less angry now, and All Might is stiff for whatever reason, all of his muscles locked up and tense. "But that type of shit's dangerous, and creepy and it made me so _mad_. Not even for myself, although if he tries that I'd probably deck him, but for the people in the notebook. He had _everything_ down, Sensei, I mean everything. Estimate dimensions of muscle to accommodate for a Quirk, strategies, chemical compositions, ways to neutralize that specific Quirk, that crap can get people killed, Sensei." Aizawa jerks in surprise, looks at her and All Might for a moment.

"Go to class. Leave the case here, All Might needed to collect it anyway. You're still in trouble for destroying property, three days detention, but we're going to be looking into these journals." He says gruffly and Miko nods, grabbing her bag.

She tries to ignore the prickling in the back of her neck as she rushes out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to wrap up the bit with Miko and the notebooks! Get wrecked, you green haired fuck.
> 
> Also, shoutout to my amazing gf


	5. Gremline Worries About Friend, Fucks It Up, More At 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Babe, these characters possessed me. Help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Mitsuki doesn't make an onscreen appearance, we do see some of the abuse that Bakugou deals with, and how that translates into his everyday life!  
> It doesn't feel like much of a stretch that she would lock him out of the house if she thinks it will get through to him. The type of bad parent she is ( emotianal abuser/neglectful), it feels borderline canon and explains a fair few interactions.

Bakugou has a system, and damn if he is going to change it. He gets up at six, exactly, and puts in his hearing aids as he goes to the window to check for his parents car. If they're there (which they normally aren't thank fucking god), then he will put on the uniform he laid out the night before and wait fifteen minutes for them to leave. (He never let the Hag see him in his uniform if he can help it, because her controlling ass would do her fucking best to shove him in a uniform tailored just for him, that _clung_ like a second skin, rubbing and worst of all choking.)

Once they're gone, he checks his bags, making sure that he has everything he needs in the event that he has to take off at a moments notice, or the Hag locks him out of the house again. The bag out front, hidden in the bushes , is fished out, checked methodically, and returned to it's spot. After that, the bag in his room is checked, and the lockpick set he used to break into his house when he really, really needed something and the Hag had thrown away the key to the house so he could get back inside.

Never hurt to be prepared, anyway.

* * *

"Kid! hey, kid, over here!" A loud, demanding voice cuts through the clamor of the other press members and, for a second, Katsuki is impressed with the sheer fucking _volume_ this lady pulled off. That second is over pretty quickly, though, shifting to irritation when a clunky microphone is shoved in his face. He rears back, and it takes all his damn self-control not to detonate an explosion in the bitches face. Who the hell did she think she was, getting in his space like that? 

Instead, he hunkers his shoulders down, glaring forward with all the focus he can muster, and the lady visibly recoils, a slightly panicked expression on her face. Katsuk storms past, and up ahead he can see Aizawa-senseii looking at the press with open contempt, and maybe a little bit of murderous rage. Guess the fucker didn't like his classes being interrupted. Katsuki could relate, that was annoying as shit.

The sights and sounds that greet him are consistent with how these idiot behaved the last two days, which is to say, loud and chaotic. And also dumb as shit, if he was being honest. If Claws wasn't already hell bent on making sure he didn't have a quiet year, these assholes won't let him either. Either through their sheer idiocy infecting him through osmosis or them deliberately drawing them into their shit. 

Laughter tears through the din, and wow, Claws has to be practically yelling for him to hear that shit. She's hanging off that electric fucker, practically attached to him at the hip as she sprawls across his lap to reach for the phone again, claws tapping as she replayed whatever dumbass video he was showing her. What a bastard.

She perks up at the sight of him, the entirety of her face lighting up like he made her entire goddamn day (which was so goddamn weird, he couldn't lie to himself, it was so goddamn weird). Her smile is bright and full, her brows raised, without the crease from when she fights, and so he doesn't tense (that much) when she launches herself at him, before she jerks herself to a stop and tilts her head curiously. He huffs a sigh, and thinks about it before lifting an arm, letting her latch onto him for a second then quickly letting go, practically running back to hr desk, even though it was still fie minutes to class. But then again, he did need to study, and Sparky seemed to be keeping her entertained enough.

* * *

Claws is sprawled across his lap, and he shoves her off, snickering when she practically bounces back up, perching on the edge of her seat as she grins at him. There's a tensing of her muscles as she leans back and then forward.

"Don't fucking try it." He warns, and her eyes light up in challenge as she shifts to bodily throw her over his shoulder when she did inevitably decide to do exactly that and fucking try it. The grass was soft enough anyways, she could handle it. She tenses, and lunges, and sure enough, winds up right on her ass when he threw her. She practically cheers in delight and twists, grinning up at him when he glances back at her.

"You're such a goddamn idiot." He tells her, because ya know what, she deserved to know what he thought of her. She was a goddamn fool. Stupid as all shit. 

"I don't know why I let you hang out with me." He groans, turning to face her fully. Both their bentos had been jostled, and a bit of the curry he had packed had spilled across his fingers, which he quickly wiped off with a rag. She's got this stupid big grin on her face, less feral and more playful. It's nice. She's still an idiot though.

"Because you're cool as slag, and I, also, am cool as hell." She picks herself up off the ground, going to the shitty lunch that was provided by the school. (Not as shitty as it could be, this wasn't Aldera, where the food was often spoiled and could barely be considered edible. Hell he might have been doing Deku a favor back when the bastard wouldn't fuck off so Katsuki through the green haired fuck's lunch tray in his face.)

"Whatever the hell you say, you goddamn loser." He snort, and she pouts before digging into the tsukemono, before continuing on to the chicken. She always ate like that, eating the things she liked least first and continuing from there. Bakugou couldn't judge, even if it was weird as hell, since he himself carried chili powder everywhere in the event the food was too bland.

"So I was thinking we could hang out with Kirishima and Mina later?" Miko tilts her head in question. "What do you think?" 

A siren cuts off his stunned silence, wailing from the main building. he and Miko both shoot to their feet, the bento forgotten.

"This is a Level Three lock down, please evacuate, and meet up at the designated meeting area for your year." The intercom blares so loudly the Bakugou can hear if from the outside grounds. He quickly latches onto Miko's jacket, pointing to their designated area as she gradually relaxed, even if there wasn't really any reason to do so. He'd reviewed the emergency protocols by now, so he had them memorized perfectly.

They're two of only a few first years in their designated spots, and the only ones without that stupid fucking confused look on their faces. Well, not the only _ones_ , plural. That was mostly Bakugou, because Miko was looking weird as hell.

He keeps a sharp eye on her as relieved first, second and third years flood out of the doors, and even with his hearing aides out ( he really needed to stop taking breaks from the goddamn things, but they were just so _loud_ ) he can hear the other first years relieved whisper among themselves. Apparently, the press was getting fucking bold, goddamn. He didn't look forward to dealing with those motherfuckers once he went Pro.

* * *

She doesn't say a goddamn word to him all day. She jolts in surprise when he gets too close, and Bakugou can see Deku watching them with eyes that were too sharp, too perceptive, too prying. The green gaze peels at the layers of his skin, and he sends a glare at the lying little bastard, who squeaks and turns away quickly. Brown eyes -Gravity Girl, the chick that made infinity on the ball throw- narrows her eyes at him, which he ignores. He'd be willing to bet money that she liked sticking her nose in places where it doesn't belong. 

They're sprawled out in those stupid fucking beanbag chairs in Yamada-senseii's class, Miko sort of just.. staring dimly off into space. There's the soft clicking as the electric boy fidgets with a toy from the box, and Bakugou grits his teeth. He tugs out his hearing aides before sighing in relief. That was better, less overwhelming. Now for the current problem. 

Bakugou eyes the stim toy box carefully, before turning to see if Yamada-senseii was still facing the board. He was a super informal teacher, with toys and beanbag chairs and heavy, soothing blankets that Bakugou couldn't use because of how absorbent the material was. It's be cool if he could though.

He reaches past electric and pulls out one of the blankets, since it seemed like the best option he had. Miko was acting weird as hell. He slings the thing over her lap and she startles, before glancing at both him and Mic in confusion. It's like her head wasn't here for the past two hours.

* * *

"So do I get to know what the hell that was about?" He says gruffly and she jolts, narrowing her eyes at him. He can feel the sweat polling in his hands, caramel sweet and toxic, and it detonates when she turns away from him silent. 

"Oi! Don't fucking ignore me!" He yells, and she whirls around, a snarl on her own face that reflected the surge of anger he just felt. "What the hell's been going on with you?"

"None of your fucking business, that's what you slagger." She snaps, swinging her backpack onto her back as he packs his own bag. "Just leave it the fuck alone." 

He bristles, explosions popping off his hands as he glares. She didn't have to be so goddamn rude about it, he just wanted to know what the fuck was up with her!

"Look, whatever the fuck is going one, you need to pay attention to shit. what if something happened?" He hisses, and he notes that the both of them are trembling. He's not really sure how he got to this point, or where he went wrong. 

"You think I'm not aware of that?" She snaps right back, right up in his face, too close. He cringes back, and she quickly backs off, something like sadness on her face. He's flailing, words are failing him, he thinks, and he hates how she can come up with words on the spot like she can. It was so goddamn frustrating.

"You've been acting weird as shit all day. I want a goddamn answer." He snarls. 

"Well you're not-!" She cuts herself off as if she were about to shout, and that stupid fucking expression shows up again, breathing in heavily before letting a deep breathe out. "You'll get your answers. Just...tomorrow." 

The compromise doesn't sit well with him, for some reason, even if he ends up getting what he wants. For whatever reason, he wanted to know now, not tomorrow. But it's not a loss.

It's not a loss.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both characters are extremely flawed, but Miko is a bit more self aware then Bakugou. I'm emphasizes a BIT here. She's still human, and a teenager.


End file.
